


Shit

by PinetreeVillain



Series: Not a Vampire, a Gladiator [4]
Category: Battleborn (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Fighting Kink, Frottage, Groping, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinetreeVillain/pseuds/PinetreeVillain
Summary: Caldarius thinks Rath is hot no matter what lighting he is bathed in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.
> 
> This takes place WAAAAAAY after Move

“Shit,” Caldarius’s warped voice carried across the room. Rath tore Axiom and Order out of the Thrall he’s been jumped by. Its body fell to the floor. Rath looked over his shoulder at his lover up on a catwalk. Caldarius’s blaster was smoking. The shock trooper was looking at him.

“What?” Rath felt concern growing, leaning in search of injuries on his partner – but then Caldarius groaned in such a way too wanton to be pained.

“You look hot when you murder,” Came his breathy replay – or as breathy as a voice through a helmet could sound.

A bullet flew past Rath’s shoulder. Instantly after, three more struck his shoulder plate. He rolled out of the way and pulled the broadsword off his back. He blocked three more shots before slamming it down, red erupting from the ground and launching the Thrall gunner into the air. Caldarius stabbed it in the face with one deadly swing of his energy blade. Their bodied hit the floor before Caldarius’s feet did. His sword was barely on his back before Caldarius was pulling him flush against his body by the hips. 

“I look hot?” Rath had to arch a brow. Caldarius clearly had been spending too much time with the younger Battleborn. Caldarius’s chest rumbled against his. 

“Yes, it turns me on.” Caldarius dropped the hand on his hips in favor of pushing his skirts aside to grab his ass, making Rath jump.

“Well,” Heat rushed to his face, heart still pounding from the adrenaline of the fight. The shock trooper lightly squeeze his rear. 

“I’m really hard right now.” 

“We have a mission to focus on.”

“We got them all. They were no match for our conjoined skill.” Caldarius reassured him by kneading his ass. “Besides, I don’t think I can wait for the ship to get back.” As if to prove a point he bumped his hips into Rath’s.

Rath looked at his partner and then at the doors. It certainly didn’t look like anyone (or anything) was about to answer when both their coms binged. 

“Hey, guys! Good job!” Mellka chirped into their ears. “You’ve completely driven out the entirety of the Jennerit forces. I’m impressed! Both of you are forces to be reckoned with. We should call you the dynamic duo or something.”

“For your own good, don’t,” Rath groused.

“Don’t be an old man.” Mellka snarked. “Anyhow, you two sit tight, Nova’s having difficulty getting through this blizzard. Should be, roughly, a 10-15 minute wait.”

“Okay, thank you Mellka.” Caldarius cut the call before Rath could add anything else. There was a soft click followed by a hiss of oxygen as Caldarius’s helmet retracted. Their eyes met. “I can fuck you in less time.”

Verod honestly could not stop his snort of laughter. Caldarius snickered with him. 

“It takes at least five minutes to take off all of our clothes, armor included.” He was still shuckiling when he put his arm around Caldarius’s shoulders. 

“Who said we were taking off any clothes?”

“What? We’re not-!” He was suddenly flat on his back, Caldarius between his legs. He frowned. “What? No, not in clothes. They’ll get dirty!” 

“No they won’t.” Caldarius pushed Rath’s robes aside and reached for his own cod piece.

“If you stain my fucking clothes-“

“I’ll clean them, but it won’t happen.

“If it does, I’m adding Axiom and Order to the list.” 

“Whatever makes you happy, love.”

Caldarius pulled off his cod piece and set it aside. His thick erection was pushing against the Kevlar body suit he wore under his armor. 

“You weren’t kidding.”

“I don’t kid.” Caldarius pinched the zipper and freed himself with a relieved sigh. He wrapped a gloved hand around himself and began pumping slowly. He groaned. 

Rath brushed his robes aside and began palming himself. God, this was such a bad idea. His face flushed, watching his partner above him. 

Caldarius studied his partner, eyes half lidded. Every part of Rath was gorgeous, from his face to his hands to his hips. Recalling the way each part was utilized in battle made a wave of heat roll through his body and he almost came right then and there.

“Ready?” Caldarius grabbed Rath by the waist of his pants and yanked him closer. Rath’s knees bent upwards and his heels pressed into the back of the Kemessian’s armored thighs. Caldarius yanked his pants down to his knees. 

“Mhm.” Rath grabbed onto his lover’s forearms when he climbed over him. Caldarius relished the pretty sight beneath him. He wiggled his hips, adjusting briefly before prodding his slick tip at Rath’s entrance. 

“Um no.” Rath’s hands fell on Caldarius’s shoulders. “You are not going in dry. I’ll feel it for days.”

Caldarius fought not to groan and instead put three fingers against Rath’s lips. 

“Suck,” he ordered. Rath grabbed his wrist and pulled off his glove with a pointed look. Then he brought them back to his mouth and began sucking on them. 

“Fuck, Verod.” Caldarius rocked his hips, sliding his erection across Rath’s ass. 

Rath’s eyebrows furrowed, his tongue sliding between his fingers and finishing with one final suck, Caldarius’s fingers dripping with saliva. A bridge of spit between Rath’s tongue and his fingers broke, dripping onto his chin. On an impulse, Caldarius bent and licked it off. 

Rath turned his head to sloppily catch his lips. Caldarius’s other hand came up to cradle his head, lip-and-tongue-locked. He brought his spit-slick finger between Rath’s thighs and slid two fingers in. Rath pulled back with his, eyes squeezed shut. The Kemessian dragged his lips and teeth along the Jennerit rebel’s jaw, nipping skin. His fingers pried at the releases of his helmet, making short work of it and knotting his fingers into his pitch black hair. 

Rath bucked his hips.

“Better move it along,” Rath huffed against the side of his lover’s face. Caldarius’s fingers scissored inside him. 

The Kemessian slid his third and final finger in, pumping them in and out. Rath ground down impatiently, expression tight. 

Caldarius curled his fingers before pulling them out, delighting in Rath’s shudder, and wasting no time in sliding his cock home. 

“Ah, FUCK!” Rath threw his head back, nails digging harshly into Caldarius’s neck. 

“Are,” Caldarius shuddered when Rath clenched down on him. “Are you okay?”

Rath’s back arched off the ground, a hand in his own hair. He rolled his hips, Caldarius leaned back, hooking his arms around thighs. 

“Yes, yes.” Rath laid limp on the floor, chest heaving. 

“Good, good.” Caldarius pulled his hips back and slammed them forward. He immediately set a fast pace, grounding Rath by the grip on his legs. 

The room was filled with the sounds of skin hitting metal and pleasured moans. Caldarius groaned, cock sliding in and out of his partner’s suffocating heat, claws scraping his bare thighs. He stained to hit that one spot that would make Rath’s lithe body writhe and melt. His attraction to this wasn’t just Rath’s body, no, it was that he could render such a dangerous and powerful creature so helpless and vulnerable, a beautiful mess. Caldarius treasured the honor of being granted such trust – to touch him intimately, know his body just as well as he does. 

He angles his hips, striking that same spot over and over, relishing Rath’s wanton moans and display of vulnerability. 

He arched his body completely, each rock of his hips making the coil in Rath’s stomach wind tighter. 

“Harder, we’re running out of time,” Rath growled, dragging Caldarius down with one strong arm. The ex-gladiator huffed gently against his skin, breathe hot. Caldarius nodded, planting his hands on the ground for better leverage. He doubled the force behind his thrusts. 

Rath pressed his nose into Caldarius’s neck, whimpering helplessly. His eyes clenched shut, legs wrapping tighter around Caldarius’s hips. 

“Come, love,” Caldarius rasped against his ear. Rath moaned, his own cock straining between them untouched. He took hold of himself, pumping quickly with time in mind. The coil snapped suddenly, Rath bit into Caldarius’s neck as he came. He shook, voice caught in his throat. 

Rath’s jaws clenched and his fangs sunk into Caldarius’s neck, pushing the Kemessian over the edge with a stunned groan. 

A coppery metallic taste filled his mouth when the stars faded from behind Rath’s eyes. He pulled away, blood glistening on from the bite mark he left on Caldarius’s neck. Rath touched a hand to his lips.

“Sorry…”

“Shit, don’t move. “

Rath tensed up, a hand on Caldarius’s neck, the other still on his mouth. 

“What is it?”

“Sh.”

Heavy thumps made both the Battleborn Jennerits lock up. Rath looked at the door, then to the catwalk. The footsteps were slow, carful, but not silent. Caldarius held Rath closer instinctively, logic reminding him that Rath had much lighter armor than he did. He used his free arm to grab his gun. His fingers bumped the handle and the gun scraped loudly across the floor. 

The footsteps stopped. 

Caldarius lifted the gun soundlessly off the ground, face angled towards the ceiling. Rath’s hand was on his helmet. 

The Thrall snarled, dropping down from the catwalk. 

Rath twisted, snapping like a snake, and chucked his helmet at its head, stunning it instantly. Caldarius ended its unfortunate life with several shots to the head. 

There were several moment of intense silence, both Battleborn clutching each other.

“We should… Get ready.”

“Good idea.”


End file.
